


Benefits of Kryptonian Mating

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Series: Rescue Tim [9]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Pheromones, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick comes to check on Tim, while dealing with a choice he made during Tim’s rescue. Tim and Conner grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of Kryptonian Mating

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after A Family Affair. We should have the installments in chronological order on here now, but of course we’re still writing them out of order. Apologies.
> 
> Jason remembers part of something that was in Red Hood and the Outlaws recently. Rescue Tim still has nothing to do with the DCnU.

~~~

 

The sun had set and their evening was winding down. The kids were mostly quiet, so Jason and Lex slipped out onto the balcony for some alone time.

 

They were all about their kids—and now Tim had been added as an addition to that. This was something they had partially planned for, given how protective Jason was of his little brother. It was he who was responsible for Tim being the current Robin, but he also made sure it was something the teen really wanted to do, and that he would have a place to go if things got bad with Batman.

 

_Which it had._ Jason tried not to hold on too tightly to his mug of cocoa, to let the familiar nightlife noises of Gotham settle over him and stay calm.

 

But as much as they focused on the kids, Jason and Lex knew that in order to truly take care of their children, they also had to put their relationship first. If at all possible, they got as much time alone as they could, even if it was just sitting on the balcony, drinking hot cocoa, and exchanging a few quiet kisses.

 

Lex was inordinately pleased since Jason gave the okay on his surgery. The billionaire had already been on the phone to his people in Metropolis, so once his physical training was finished and he was strong enough, Jason would be flown to New York so that they could begin work on his spine.

 

Jason felt a little guilty about leaving Tim, but at least it wouldn’t be right away, and it was truly something he wanted. As mobile as he tried to remain without his legs, and as much as they tried to not let it interfere with their sex lives, it remained a hindrance. He wished to protect his family while utilizing his full training, and his full potential.

 

It would be risky. All experimental surgeries were. But Jason had every confidence that Lex wouldn’t let him die, and had naturally learned as much about the project as he could. Lex made sure he had all the information about it. The progress in recent months was promising. The scientists and doctors at LexCorp labs were as ready as they ever would be. Now, Jason had to get himself ready.

 

The shadows moved suddenly, pulling Jason from his thoughts. He tensed, reaching for his gun. Lex noticed but Jason motioned for his lover to not move. They only relaxed when the shadow came forward and removed its domino mask with a guilty expression.

 

“Why do we even bother with doors?” Lex asked rhetorically.

 

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. His long hair was in disorder, and the lines around his eyes gave away his fatigue. “Sorry.”

 

Lex’s lip quirked in what Jason thought was incredibly sexy, though he knew that it freaked most people out. Previously, that kind of smile preceded the ray guns. “It's alright; I've grown used to it by now.”

 

Dick slid into one of the patio chairs with a sigh. Jason focused on him with a frown, this time concerned—it took a lot to drain Richard Grayson of his seemingly inexhaustible energy. At that moment, slumped back in the cushioned seat, his brother looked beaten in a way that a baseball bat had never been able to do.

 

“Problems?”

 

“Where do I start?” Dick sighed. “I fought with Bruce almost all night, then I tried to sleep for a few hours. When I came back downstairs, I saw he'd called Superman.”

 

Jason exchanged a look of disgust with Lex at this.

 

“I _know_ ,” Dick groaned, resting his head on the table. “And he can't arrest you for kidnapping, but he's contemplating having me arrested for murder...”

 

Jason had heard the entire confrontation with the Joker over the com. That fucking lunatic had taunted Batman as he always did, gloating about how he hurt the little Robin, how he was going to turn him into his protégé, turn him against Bruce. Batman had not reacted, but Nightwing _had_. There was a lot of angry snarling over the radio, and the Joker laughed as they fought, but the man had no hope of fighting against Dick when he was in a full rage.

 

The giggles died down, and the pounding of flesh took on a wet, meaty sound that Jason could still hear in his mind. Barbara and Bruce yelled at Dick to stop, but it was a long time before Nightwing could even respond to them, let along stop.

 

He knew that if Dick removed his gauntlets, his fists would be covered with bruises. He also knew that the Joker was in a morgue right now, and Jason could never blame Dick for that. It was what should have been done long ago, the first time Joker had gone after one of them.  

 

“For _Joker?!_ ” Jason snarled. “Considering what the bastard has done, you were doing the world a _favor!_ ”

 

“Yeah,” Dick sighed, but he didn’t seem all that happy about his good deed. “Bruce heard over the bug in Gordon's office that he'd make sure the guy that killed the Joker would be released over a technicality. Bollock even suggested a parade. So Bruce is less than enthusiastic about turning me in now.”

 

“Have you considered turning Nightwing in yourself?” Lex asked slowly.

 

Jason blinked at his lover. Lex and Dick did not started out on the best of terms, which was understandable, but they were good now. Except at times like this, when Lex got a little weird.

 

“I don’t know,” Dick answered softly.

 

“Uh, Dick? Lex was joking.”

 

“Not necessarily.” Lex ignored his glare with the ease of familiarity, focusing instead on Dick. “You feel guilty, even knowing what he did; if a trial would make you feel better…”

 

He trailed off as Dick’s expression grew more morose and Jason realized Lex was right—Dick _did_ feel guilty about killing that psychotic bastard. What the _fuck?_

 

“I don't believe what I did was right, but I also don't believe the Joker would've ever paid for his crimes,” Dick said softly. “For what he did to Tim.”

 

“He wouldn't have,” Jason agreed firmly, thinking of all the times the Joker had gotten off because of his state of mind. The courts just kept sending him back to Arkham, and the Joker kept escaping—Dick’s actions, though in blind anger, had ultimately ended that cycle of violence. “What you did, you did in defense of yourself and others. If Bruce can't see that then he's an idiot.”

 

‘Maybe. And maybe this just isn't me anymore.” Dick motioned at the Nightwing symbol on his chest.

 

Jason frowned. “I hope you're thinking about passing it on and not retiring.”

 

Dick gave him a tired smile. “Maybe. Think Tim would like to be Nightwing? Bet he'd think of something way cooler to wear, too.”

 

The redhead looked away. Every fiber of his being railed against the possibility of Tim never able to be a hero again, even as Lex and the various doctors hinted that he needed to consider it a possibility. This early, it was hard to say for sure, with the physical and emotional trauma. Jason didn’t want to consider it, not when the hope of being a hero had kept Tim from breaking down after his rescue.

 

He absolutely did not want them to talk about it, nor did he want Tim to know. Not until they were _sure_.

 

“It’s that bad?” Dick asked quietly, watching him, and Jason glared.

 

Lex cut off his angry reply smoothly. “We don't know yet. The physical damage should heal but it will take a lot of time and hard work. Beyond that, it's too soon to tell.”

 

Dick nodded. He touched Jason’s shoulder. “Then we’ll wait and see.”

 

“Yeah.” Dick was kind of his hero right now, Jason realized with some embarrassment. His older brother, once an image of something Jason could never overcome, was now sort of a savior, though Dick felt guilty about killing the Joker. He also believed in Tim Drake as much as Jason did. That helped. “Timmy's a fighter, we're not counting him out yet.”

 

Dick smiled tiredly. “Yup.”

 

Jason quickly changed the subject before he did something mushy, like climb out of his wheelchair so he could cuddle close to his big brother. “How's everyone else?”

 

“Alfred and Babs are worried. Bruce is... well.”

 

“Bruce,” Jason finished.

 

“Yeah, exactly. And Clark was still there, last I checked. That was when I left.”

 

Jason nodded. Bruce calling his Kryptonian henchman wasn’t surprising. “Cass came to visit Tim.”

 

Dick brightened a little more. “They like each other pretty good.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes, they do get along pretty well.”

 

“S’what I said.”

 

“Sure you did.”

 

Dick pouted. “M’tired. Don’t expect good English out of me right now.”

 

Lex chuckled at their sniping and stood. “I'm going to go check on the kids. Would you like some hot chocolate, Dick?”

 

“Uh, sure. Thanks.”

 

Dick rested his head back on the table and Jason watched with some concern. “You okay?” he asked, reaching over to teasingly pet Dick’s long ponytail.

 

Dick leaned into his touch like the giant girl he was. “Didn’t sleep much,” he mumbled.

 

“I figured.” He was never able to sleep very good directly after a fight with Bruce. He usually stayed up most of the night working or venting his frustrations with Lex.

 

Dick sighed sadly. “He just never wants to listen. All he can see is his own self-righteousness.”

 

“He's stubborn like that. He'll get over it.”

 

Dick turned his gaze to Gotham around them. His blue eyes were sad. “I'm wondering if it's even worth waiting for that to happen.”

 

“For me, it wasn’t,” Jason answered honestly.

 

On the occasions when he allowed himself to remember those rare moments when Bruce had acted like a human being, the pain was unbearable. Memories, once cherished, now hurt like nothing else. Like the time he had gotten so sick Bruce made him stay home. Alfred made him soup and Jason watched old movies until he fell asleep. He woke up only a little when Bruce returned from patrol and held him close while he slept.

 

Sometimes, Jason could still feel that embrace, and it made him hate Bruce so much for not being that person more often.

 

“For Tim, it never was,” he continued. “For you... Only you can say that.”

 

“Guess I need time to figure that out,” Dick noted sadly.

 

“Take it,” Jason offered immediately.

 

That seemed to be the cue for them to be interrupted, because a head of curly red hair poked through the doorway. Lena blinked seriously at the two men.

 

“Uh oh,” Jason murmured with a smile.

 

Lena ignored the teasing. “Uncle Dick okay?”

 

Dick sat up and pasted on his widest smile. “Yeah, I’m okay, sweetheart.”

 

In a speed that even a speedster would have admired, Lena rushed out and got into Dick’s lap.

 

Dick smiled warmly and held her close. “Hey, sweetheart.”

 

Jason couldn’t suppress a grin. Dick and Lex’s relationship may sometimes still be shaky, but his brother really loved the kids.

 

Then Julian poked his head out as well, far shyer than his sister but with a similar motive in mind. Dick was soon holding both children close in his lap.

 

“Unca’ Tim sad,” Julian murmured, voice carrying over the noise of the traffic far below.

 

Dick’s smile got a little conspiratorial. “We should go cheer him up.”

 

Julian nodded firmly and held on as his uncle walked into the apartment, taking both kids with him.

 

-

 

Tim was woken from his afternoon nap by a nightmare and, after being coaxed into Conner’s lap, had stayed there ever since. Even during dinner, which he could honestly say was something he had never done before.

 

It wasn’t that he minded the attention—in fact, it was a blessed distraction at the moment. He had no idea Dick was even there until the young man poked his head inside. He still wore his Nightwing costume, but his domino mask was off and he was holding a cup of something that emitted a small amount of steam. It smelled like chocolate.

 

Tim blushed as he felt Conner’s arms tighten around him. The larger teen nuzzled his cheek and he spoke up. “Conner?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“It’s just Dick.”

 

“Yeah.” Conner relaxed a little, but continued to cuddle. Tim wasn’t sure how to feel about the attention yet, because it was really nice but not anything he was used to. The bigger teen was very protective of him and Tim wondered if Conner had something like a flow chart in his mind: Was Tim Being Cuddled? If not, then Cuddle Tim. If yes, then Continue Cuddling.

 

It’d be amusing if he were at all used to people touching him, which he was not.

 

Tim blushed shyly. “Hi, Dick.”

 

He watched his brother eye Conner uncertainly before answering. “Hey, baby bird.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, more worried about you, honestly.”

 

Tim ducked his head shyly, wishing he wasn’t the cause of everyone’s concern. “Oh…”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dick ruffled his hair.

 

Tim stiffened and felt the almost immediate rumble of Conner’s chest as his guardian half-Kryptonian growled. He absently snuggled against Conner’s muscular abs, trying to reassure him.

 

“You went stiff,” Conner noted softly when he stopped growling.

 

Tim felt his face grow warm. “Sorry, don't like being touched.”

 

Dick lowered his head, hair falling over one of his shoulders. “I know. Sorry, Tim. You know I love you, right?”

 

Tim flushed. The family only said things like this after something bad happened. “I know.” He rested against Conner’s chest, partly hiding his face. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t,” Dick said. “Nothing to be sorry for, baby bird.”

 

Conner nuzzled his hair and Tim’s eyes fluttered, relaxing into him further. The larger teen’s affection was beginning to work like a drug, though all the more effective.

 

“Uh,” Dick spoke up, sounding uncomfortable. “I'm gonna stay a few days. Okay?”

 

Tim blinked at him curiously. “Of course.”

 

His brother slipped out not long after, while the cuddling continued and Tim started to feel himself getting sleepy again. He wondered, rather detrimentally to the idea of slumber, how long he could go before the next nightmare.

 

Conner offered to make him tea and asked if he would like to speak to Dick some more, getting Tim’s sleepy agreement. He really should talk to his oldest brother more, he just wanted to stay like this, content and not thinking about any of the bad stuff.

 

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” Conner assured. “Don't want to push.”

 

“Think he's really okay? He killed... the Joker.”

 

Jason told him what happened, after he brought him home. It didn’t make Tim feel any safer, because it didn’t really seem real. The Joker had been part of their lives for so long. Mostly, he worried about how Dick was doing. Regardless of who it had been, his brother had taken someone’s life.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Let’s check on him.”

 

Conner carried him out of the room. It was embarrassing, but it also meant that he could stay close to Conner, and that was a good thing. The large teen _did_ ask if he wanted down, however, so it wasn’t as though Tim was forced.

 

Dick sat on the couch, playing video games with the kids. Tim had yet to see the girl before, and she gazed at him with curious gray-blue eyes. Like her brother, she looked very much like Lex Luthor would if he still had hair. There was very little resemblance to the girl’s mother, almost as though the man had secretly cloned all his children, not just Conner.

 

Tim was taken to the kitchen first, where Conner began making tea. Luther was there already, cleaning up some dishes and wiping down counters. Tim watched him, startled. _Lex Luthor cleaned his own kitchen?_

 

Gray-blue eyes glanced his way, exactly the same look his daughter had given Tim. “Alright?”

 

Tim blushed and nodded. “Conner is making me tea.”

 

Luthor smiled. It wasn’t the smile of a man who had schemed to kill superheroes. It was just the smile of a man who was comfortable and at home with his family. “Conner, would you like some hot chocolate?”

 

“Sure, Dad. Thanks.”

 

Tim watched them covertly, trying not to seem like he was staring. He searched for other ways that the father and son were alike. Conner had such a resemblance to Superman, but there was a bit of Luthor in him as well. The resemblance to his human father was just more subtle.

 

Luther and Conner both had the same stubborn set in their mouths, and the same focused look on his face as one made hot chocolate and the other tea.

 

Tim relaxed a little more and smiled. He hadn’t known how much that had worried him, but he was glad that Conner was not completely a double of Superman. It was true that their Kryptonian visitor was a hero. He had saved the whole planet more than once, let alone all the individual instances of saving Metropolis. He was one of the founding members of the Justice League. The man was a symbol of ideals that stood for something more that pettiness and greed, and he inspired countless people to do good.

 

But Tim also knew that Clark was a much different man than the press talked about. There were things, quirks really, that even Superman’s close friends ignored.

 

Eventually, Conner noticed him looking and Tim flushed, ducking his head. The large teen offered him tea and asked if he was happy.

 

It was a strange question to ask right at that moment, but Tim took the teacup gingerly and thought about. He realized that, for some reason or other, _he was_. He wasn’t sure why but was pretty sure that Conner was the main reason. It might also have been because he knew that Jason cared about him. His brother had opened up his home to him, and even though Tim had so many doubts in himself, he held onto that fact.

 

Tim nodded and Conner murmured, “Good,” and kissed his forehead as if rewarding him. His flush renewed.

 

Then the half-Kryptonian sniffed him.

 

“What? Do I smell?”

 

“I like how you smell,” Conner confessed softly.

 

Tim focused on his tea, embarrassed—he hadn’t washed properly since Jason had helped him bathe the night before, so he didn’t think he smelled very good. But he didn’t think Conner was lying.

 

He finished his tea and Conner carried him to the living room, where Dick and Jason were talking quietly and the kids were gone—presumably in their rooms, put to bed for the night. The quiet talking ceased as Conner and he walked into the room, but from the conspiratorial glances they exchanged, Tim thought they were talking about him.

 

“Conner?” Jason asked. “Would you mind if we spoke to Tim alone for a moment?”

 

Tim felt Conner’s arms curl around him tighter, protective. “Why?”

 

Jason’s voice was reassuring. “Need to talk to him about something private. If he wants to tell you, it's up to him.”

 

Conner was very obviously still wary. He bent his head to look at Tim. “Do you want to talk to them?”

 

He nuzzled his protector shyly. He wasn’t sure why, but it seemed like the appropriate reaction. “I do.”

 

The large teen made a soft, sad noise, but gently sat him down on the couch. “Okay. Call if you need anything, alright?”

 

Tim smiled, though he already felt strangely bereft without Conner holding him. “I will.”

 

It took a few moments, but as he sat there between his brothers, and away from Conner’s presence, he realized that he was a little more of his surroundings, and that the pain and fear were returning. He pulled his knees up to his chest, huddling, and was confused.

 

“Hey, baby bird.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Tim shrugged and tried to hold in a wince at the pain in his shoulder. How could he not have been aware of it before? “Better.” It wasn’t a complete lie, though it was going to be at this rate.

 

“That's good. Do you need anything?”

 

Tim shook his head and stared at his knees. “Conner made me tea.”

 

“Want to talk about anything?” Jason asked gently.

 

Tim shrugged his good shoulder, reluctant.

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Dick assured. “But a few minutes ago, you were feeling pretty good, huh?”

 

Tim glanced at him nervously, but nodded.

 

“It's because of Conner. At least, we're pretty sure.”

 

He frowned, but as he thought about it, Tim realized that it was something that had already begun to occur to him. Was that why he didn’t mind Conner’s touch, because he made Tim feel better?

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Jason told him. “He likes you, so he's giving off calming, comforting pheromones.”

 

“Oh.” Tim tried to think why that would be bad.

 

Dick rubbed his back gently, and didn’t react when Tim flinched away. “He hasn’t tried to force you, has he?”

 

Tim frowned. “No.” He looked at Dick intently, and thought that the pained expression he saw on his brother’s handsome features did not have all that much to do with Conner. “You’re upset.”

 

“I was just worried. Conner's a good kid though.”

 

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Tim told him firmly.

 

“Oh, that. I'm okay, just... got a lot of stuff to think about now.”

 

“Is it because of me?” Tim asked worriedly.

 

“No, Timmy,” Dick answered sincerely, “because of what I did. I killed someone, and now it's changed things.”

 

“Did Bruce say that?” Tim demanded. “Like Jase and the rapist?”

 

Years ago, before Ethiopia, Jason had been chasing down a rapist on the rooftops of Gotham. By then, Tim was very into his photography, and had been following Batman and Robin obsessively. He caught the whole thing on camera, and it was one of the few times that he knew for certain that Batman was wrong. Jason had _not_ pushed that awful man off the roof, despite Bruce believing otherwise. It was an accident, just not one that Jason at all regretted, Tim knew.

 

There was nothing _to regret_. It was an accident. He still had the pictures.

 

Dick took a deep breath. “No. Bruce said… worse things than that.”

 

Tim frowned more. “I’m sorry. He… I wish he hadn’t.” He still had a hard time saying out loud that Bruce was wrong, though.

 

Dick smiled tiredly. “Me too. I'll be okay. Just need to think about what I'm going to do next.”

 

“That’s why you’re staying,” Tim murmured, gingerly touching Dick’s hand. He was okay if he initiated the touch, sometimes.

 

“If Jase and Lex are okay with it, yeah,” Dick said, and smiled as Jason assured him that it as.

 

Jason stubbornly turned the conversation back to the previously evaded one. “Tim, I understand if the pheromones bother you. It'll be hard, but we can ask Conner to stay away from you.”

 

Startled, Tim gasped, “No!” wondering why his brother would want him to stay away from Conner. Conner made the bad things stay away, and it wasn’t hurting him, so why did he have to stay away?

 

“I like,” he stumbled over the words, “not—not thinking. It helps.”

 

“But if you keep on letting Conner think you're his mate,” Dick said, “it'll be the same as giving him permission.”

 

Tim blushed but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what they wanted to hear.

 

“If you want us to tell him you're not interested we will,” said Jason. “He'll still want to help you.”

 

Dick nodded. “Yeah, promise.”

 

“It’s my decision,” Tim said softly, feeling something welling up in him. So many things that had been bothering him, that he hadn’t been allowed to complain about, came rushing forward into the fray.

 

“Mine. Not Stephanie’s or Bruce’s.” He huddled in on himself tighter. “Bruce didn't trust me to make it but...”

 

He tried to breathe, and there was a pain in his lip—he would realize later that he had bit himself. “He didn't trust me and I failed. I got caught. It's all my fault!”

 

“No, baby bird,” Jason said, leaning way too close. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“It _is._ I disobeyed. When he didn't come I thought he was punishing me for not following the rules.”

 

“No, Tim,” said Dick. “He couldn't find you. All of us were searching. He even called in the League. Harley Quinn even turned away from the Joker to help us.”

 

Tim flinched at Quinn’s name. “I don’t,” he tried to gasp, as the memories came flooding back, what he had been trying so hard to push away, to keep deep inside him forever.

 

Harley Quinn watching worriedly from a distance. The sound of hyenas whimpering. Pliers. Knives. Blood. Savage, cruel laughter. So much laughing, drowning out the pounding in his ears.

 

And the pain. So much of that too.

 

Tim whimpered and began to plead, trying to drown away the memories with his voice, with anything. “I don't want to remember. I don't, it hurt and it hurts and I want it to stop. Make it stop. Conner, Conner, please…”

 

Jason yelled for his stepson and then suddenly Conner was blessedly there, with his large presence and gentle power. With his smell and touch and caress. It was as though the memories and the pain locked away in a secret box inside his mind, where it could no longer hurt him. Tim cried and clung to Conner’s large frame, letting the other teen carry him bridle style back to bed, away from the others.

 

When he came back to himself, he was being held close to Conner as they lied in bed. The covers were drawn up, though Tim was anything but cold. He felt warm and content all over, the pain of his injuries a distant ache, and the memories of how he got them far off somewhere.

 

He noticed also that Conner had placed himself between Tim and the door, and that the other teen looked both angry and worried. Tim knew, somehow, that the anger was not directed at him.

 

“Not their fault,” he murmured sleepily, trying to get the big teen to relax. “Don't want to remember. Don't let me.”

 

“I won’t, promise.” Conner was rubbing his back in soothing circles, but unlike with Dick, Tim didn’t want to move away from the touch. “Listen to my heartbeat, no one can hurt you as long as my heart beats. I swear.”

 

Tim felt himself smiling. He pressed his ear to Conner’s heart and listened. Through the t-shirt, he could hear the strong heart beating. It sounded very human. “Okay.”

 

He relaxed in the metahuman’s arms and, still listening to his heart, fell asleep.

 

-

 

“Son.”

 

Conner smelled him before his father had even come into the room and tensed. “Yes?”

 

“Jason and Dick didn't mean to upset Tim. They were making sure he was okay.”

 

“He was _bleeding_.”

 

“It was a bad one, but they're going to get worse. He'll need to start seeing a psychiatrist, do some physical therapy--and you can't get angry at everyone that is trying to help Tim because he's hurting. He'll be hurting regardless. We have to try to help Tim get the better of it.”

 

Conner bristled. “He doesn't want to remember. I promised I wouldn't let him.”

 

“Conner,” his fathered tried, but Conner turned to meet his gaze pleadingly. “I _promised_.”

 

Lex nodded, eyes sympathetic. “I know, Conner. I understand what it means to make a promise. You're trying to be a good mate. A good husband, someday.”

 

“I won't make him do something he doesn't want.”

 

“You can't stand in the way of him potentially deciding that he wants to, either. He could change his mind, he could get better. If he says he doesn't, then that's okay too. But keep making sure, Conner. And encourage him when he needs it. It's important.”

 

“He's not mine to tell what to do,” Conner told him sadly. “Not my mate to push to be better.” All he could do was keep his promise.

 

“You're not already thinking of him as your mate?”

 

Conner shrugged helplessly. Tim remained asleep in his arms, so tired. “I want him to be but he isn't. Not yet. I don't want to do something that will make him decide not to be.”

 

Tim would not be his mate unless he made a claim on Conner in return, or something similar, he knew that instinctively. So until that happened, if it happened at all, then all Conner could do was what Tim allowed. He would protect Tim and keep his promise.

 

He’ll know when it happens, when everything is perfect and Tim is completely his mate.

 

Then his father’s hand was there, petting his hair. Just like always. Everything was okay again, because his father wasn’t angry.

 

“Alright. We're not trying to keep him from you. Jason and I were very happy to see you two getting so close. And we don't want _either_ of you to be hurt.”

 

Conner hummed and nuzzled Tim’s hair.

 

“Get some sleep,” his father murmured.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, son. I love you.”

 

 

~ End of this part ~


End file.
